Love Lexi xxx
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: When 17 year old Lexi Porter meets her crush, Tom Fletcher, she hands him a letter. Deep down, she thinks she'll never hear him from. She couldn't be more wrong! But will they only ever be friends..? Please note: Tom and Giovanna never got married in this, so his broke up, not divorced I'm no good at summaries . Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- I'm So Sick Of Being Lonely

Hundreds, possibly thousands, of teenage girls raced towards the back of the building, determined to meet their favourite band, scared that they would only have one chance.

At the front of the group, were two teenage girls, holding tightly on to each others hands so that they didn't loose each other. The elder one, Lexi, grabbed on to the bars that lead to the dark red, double decker tour bus, her eyes shone at the sight of it. The last time she had seen it had been on television. Now it was right in front of her.

She stared at the door, desperately awaiting for them to come out. She pulled out the plastic bag from her small handbag. Her camera too. And the letter. Fully prepared. She wasn't about to loose this chance.

After what felt like forever, the back door opened, causing high pitch screams to fill the car park. But Lexi didn't register this, not even Cara's scream was heard in her ears. All she saw was him. It was like he was moving in slow motion, taking too long up the line of people, but with every inch that he moved, her heart pounded faster and faster, knowing he was getting closer.

As her blue eyes met his beautiful hazel ones, it was like everyone else around them disappeared, to her anyway.

"Hey Tom" Lexi managed to choke out

"Hey" Tom smiled

With a shaking hand, Lexi handed him two out of three of the items she was holding, that made her more nervous, as it looked like she was the only one who had presented him with something, which surprised her as he was the only member of the band that was single. She watched him put the plastic bag in his backpack, and slide the letter in his jacket pocket "Thanks"

"You're welcome" She smiled "I thought you might be hungry so I made them for you..."

"Oh I'm starved" He smiled again "We only really have healthy stuff on the bus now, you know, being half way through tour and everything, so these will give me some well needed..." He paused "...well I don't know, but they'll make me feel good"

Lexi laughed slightly, then blushed when she saw Tom was still smiling at her. She loved his smile...

"Come on Tom!" Someone called off of the bus. Lexi recognised the voice, but she couldn't put a name to it, she would have known if it was Danny, Dougie, or Harry, maybe it was their manager...

"What's your name?" Tom asked

"Lexi Porter"

"Well Lexi, I've got to go..." He looked back to the bus

She tried not to let her sadness show "I know..."

Tom watched her face, he saw the flicker of emotion, a small smile returning, instead of a grin. He saw the camera in her hand "Let me take a photograph first"

...

Rolling down the motorway, Tom opened his bag, retrieved the bag that Lexi had given him and began munching on the peanut butter Oreos. He felt a little better now. He couldn't do what the others were doing, calling up their girlfriends. He and his last girlfriend, Giovanna, had split up over a year ago, and he hadn't been with anyone since. Dougie was the first to hang up.

"Look at the face on you!" He said

Tom frowned "What?"

"You. Sat there with that _'Nobody loves me' _look on your face"

"I don't"

"Do" Dougie looked at what Tom was eating. "Where did you get those?"

He popped another Oreo in his mouth "A fan gave them to me"

Dougie's facial expression changed, like he had got an idea, making Tom worried. Dougie getting an idea was never good.

"You should date a fan!"

"Dougie!" Tom exclaimed "I can't date a fan! Most of them are at least ten years younger than me..."

Danny came out from the dark depths of the bus "Yeah, but the most loyal girls you're going to get will be fans!" He turned to Dougie "Great idea man"

Dougie grinned "I know"

"I'm not dating a fan"

"No, but you will be" Danny grinned

"I can't just randomly go up to a fan and ask for her number"

"I'm sure one of them will give you it without even having to ask" Dougie said

Tom leant forward and heard the sound of paper crinkling in his pocket. What was that? He slid his hand into his pocket as Dougie and Danny continued their conversation, Harry now joining in also. It was the letter from Lexi, he knew reading it here was a bad idea, especially with the mood the boys were in. He snook off to his bunk, without them noticing. He laid back and scanned over it, just the usual... with her number at the bottom. He hesitated, should he dial it? No. She was so much younger than him, she seemed sweet and her letter confirmed it, she had said the same things as other girls said but in a different, sweeter way, but no matter how sweet she was, he couldn't date her. The press would have a field day, and he didn't want that kind of attention, he didn't like the media buzzing around as it was.

The stairs creaked. He shoved the paper beneath his pillow and closed his eyes. He wouldn't date a fan, more because he _couldn't..._

"Alright mate?" Danny said

Tom kept his eyes closed "Yeah I'm fine"

Danny slid in to his bunk under Tom's "You have you're thinking look on your face"

"Hmmm"

"Want to share?"

"Not really"

"Awww come on..."

"_No, _Danny"

"Urgh, you're such a woman sometimes!"

Tom picked up his pillow and whacked Danny "Fuck off"

"Then tell me"

He sighed "I'm thinking about dating a fan..."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah... and how its a bad idea"

"It isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

Dougie and Harry came up the stairs "Isn't!"

"Urgh!" Tom hid his head under the pillow, his eyes landing on the Lexi's letter...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Any lyrics used are not my own, whether they be the chapter name or lyrics used in the story, they solely belong to McFly**

Chapter Two- Wrote Me Letters Just To Say She Loved Me

Screaming fans could be heard outside the bus.

Tom swung his bag over his shoulder, they were staying in a hotel tonight instead of being cooped on the bus. He moved his pillow, revealing Lexi's letter, a sigh escaped him, he didn't know what to do with it. Dougie popped up beside him

"What's that?"

Tom grabbed the letter and tried to stuff in his bag "Nothing"

"If it's nothing, can't I see it?"

"No" Tom ran down the stairs two at a time, but was cornered by Danny and Harry

Harry folded his arms "Why can't we see?"

"It's just a letter from a girl at a show a couple of weeks ago..."

"So why can't we see?"

"Because you don't need to" Tom said

"Why do you still have it?" Dougie asked, walking down the stairs

"Because..." Tom hesitated, he didn't want to tell them. They would make him call her. "...because I just haven't got round to doing anything with it"

Danny, Dougie and Harry looked at each other. They could read Tom like a book, there was more to this story than meets the eye. Tom could see it in their faces that they didn't believe him. He put his bag down and opened the letter again

"She's written the same thing as every other fan, but in such a different way. She actually writes _good _lyrics. She made me peanut butter Oreos. And when I was talking to her..."

"Wait" Harry said "Is this the girl that you were talking to for ages? When Fletch had to shout you to hurry up?"

"Yeah she is"

"The blonde with glasses?" Danny asked

"Yes"

Dougie smirked "Do you have a thing for a fan Tom?"

Tom's eye brows knitted together "What? No!"

"Then why have the letter still?" Danny said

He sank on to the sofa, head in his hands "Because I've been thinking about writing her back"

Dougie unzipped the pocket that he knew Tom kept his phone in "Is her number on it?"

Tom looked up at him "Yeah, why?"

Holding out the phone, Dougie said "Why don't you call her instead?"

…

"Lexi!"

Lexi looked up to see her best friends, Cara and Jessie. The two were always dragging her out of school in their free time to go to the supermarket down the road for food, they had been doing since they began the school's sixth form in September. She turned away from the photographs she was editing "Hey guys what's up?"

"You coming to the shop?" Jessie asked

Lexi looked at the computer screen, to her friends and back again "I think I need to stay here. The sooner I finish this work, the sooner I can stop going to this stupid class"

"That is a good point..." Cara said "...do you want us to grab you anything?"

"No, no" She smiled "But thanks"

Her friends nodded and strolled out the room as Lexi turned back to the computer.

The photographs staring at her were from the McFly concert just over two weeks ago, most of them being of Tom. She had written in her letter to him that he and the boys would make part of her photography exam, but of course she didn't know what he thought to that, he hadn't replied to her letter. Not that she had expected him to of course, he was a busy guy, still away on tour. Probably talking to fans the way he had spoke to her, for some reason, that hurt. She just wished he would write back to her, considering she had poured her heart and soul on to those pieces of paper, but deep down, she knew she would never hear from him.

Her phone lit up on the table beside her, a number she didn't recognise...

...

...Tom paced up and down his suite phone stuck to his ear. Why was he nervous? It didn't help that the other three were sat on the edge of his bed, following him with their eyes.

"Is it ringing?" Danny asked

He nodded, not wanting to speak incase she answered. He had a feeling she wouldn't, there was a high chance she was in class...

"Hello?"

"Lexi?" He saw the other three grin out of the corner of his eye

"Tom?"

"Yeah its me" He turned his back on his friends, he didn't want them to see him smiling "How are you?"

Lexi locked her computer and headed out in to the corridor, wanting quiet so that she could hear him properly "I'm good thanks, you?"

"I'm good thanks, you aren't at school are you?"

"Yeah, but I'm on a free so it's ok. How's tour going?"

"It's awesome, kinda sad that we're nearly done though" He cleared his throat "Listen are you free April 21st...?"

Lexi's heart pounded, why was he asking that? And why were her hopes suddenly so high? She had to calm down, he wouldn't be asking her anything big. She took a deep breath and said "Yeah, why?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- I'm A Little Dazed And Confused

Stepping out on to the busy streets of Manchester, Lexi pulled out her phone, using it as a mirror to adjust her beret and to look at the time. Two o'clock. They might not even be there yet. What would she do if they weren't? Maybe she should call him...

No, that would be weird. She never called without permission. Which just made her seem weirder.

Standing on the edge of the road, she spotted a taxi making its way down the road, it certainly looked empty, so she waved it over.

"02 Apollo please"

The driver put the car into gear, as Lexi laid back into the comfy seats, watching the outside world speed past her. Getting closer and closer to Tom by the second.

Manchester was the location of McFly's last show on their current tour. She couldn't believe she was going.

It had only been Monday when he called, asking if she wanted to come to the show today. She couldn't believe it when he did, she would get to hang out with them before and watch from backstage. Why had he asked her? She had never been so nervous about anything in her life before. But she wasn't the only one who was nervous...

...Sitting on the back steps of the 02, was Tom, looking up at the grey clouds, a light drizzle covering his arms, he was thankful for it after the rehearsal they had just had. He drank his water as Harry came outside, lighting up a cigarette.

"Alright Tom?" He asked

"Yeah"

Harry decided to test his friend, see how worried he was about seeing this girl, his one worded answer had shown him he was slightly nervous. A puff of smoke came out of his mouth as he said "Waiting for that girl?"

"Her name is Lexi" Tom said

"Oh yeah, Lexi, sorry" Harry remembered her name perfectly well, he just wanted to see his reaction "But I take that as a yes. Why did you invite her anyway?"

Shrugging, Tom said "Don't know"

"You must do, otherwise you wouldn't have asked her"

"She just seemed like a nice girl..."

"We meet lots of nice girls Tom"

Tom sighed. To be honest, he wasn't one hundred percent sure why he had invited her himself. Maybe it was the way she had written her letter, it was sweet, but not creepy. Thoughtful, but not over thought...

"She's here" Harry said, putting out his cigarette. He clapped Tom on the back as he stood up "I'll leave you to it mate"

A black taxi cab had pulled up in front of the steps, causing Tom to stand, getting in the way of the crew who were still bringing items into the building. He watched her climb out the taxi, tucking a strand of her gold hair behind her ear, her blue eyes looking dazed and confused, gazing around the area, unsure what to do. A smile spread on to her lips as she noticed him stood there, hands in the pockets of his grey skinny jeans, he smiled too, walking down the stone steps and standing in front of her as she went through her handbag to locate her purse.

"Hey" Her voice was nervous

"Hey" Tom pulled out his wallet "I'll get this" He nodded towards the taxi

"No you can't" Lexi said, pulling her cash out first "You already paid for getting me in here, and for the hotel..."

"I'm a member of the band, I don't have to pay to get you in" He dropped an all access pass around her neck, making her grin "You paid for your train up here, and we're going halves on the hotel. Let me pay for this" He slipped the driver the money, causing him to beep his horn and drive off.

"Do you want to put your stuff on the bus?" Tom said

"Are you sure?"

"Better than you dragging it around all day isn't it?" He smiled again as he lead her to the dark red bus.

...

"So let me get this straight..." Georgia asked "The girl that Tom's hanging around with, is a _seventeen year old fan?" _

Danny nodded, answering his girlfriends question "Yep"

Fiddling with the strings of his bass, Dougie said "They met after one of our shows a couple of weeks ago"

"She wrote him some letter and with some encouragement he called her" Harry said

"Wait..." Izzy, Harry's girlfriend, held up her hands "You three encouraged this?"

"Of course we did, about time he was happy again" Dougie noticed the disapproving looks the girls were giving them "What?"

"She's _seventeen!" _Lara, his girlfriend, protested "There's nine years between them! This really isn't a good idea, someone will get hurt, and it will probably be Lexi"

"Lara's right" Izzy said, as Georgia nodded "Its heartbreaking enough when someone breaks up with you but when it's the celebrity you've had a crush on for years..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Danny put his hands up his hips "They aren't even together yet and you're on about them breaking up?"

"And who says they'll actually get together?" Harry said "They could end up just staying friends..."

The six of them heard Tom's laugh out in the corridor, followed by a girls, which was obviously Lexi's. They looked at each other, the girls eyebrows raised.

Tom was still laughing as they entered the room, Lexi giggling behind him.

"And you do that all the time?" Lexi said, sitting on the empty sofa, Tom threw himself down next to her.

"Yeah, hiding Fletch's bag is the highlight of tour"

"Where did you hide it this time?" Danny asked

"Bathroom. He'll find it by the end of the show" Tom looked up at the clock "Speaking of the show..." He looked at Georgia, Izzy and Lara, they nodded and headed out the door, Lara turned before leaving the room "You need to come too Lexi"

Lexi rushed out of the room as they all chorused "Good luck!"

Both Tom and Lexi looked back at each other, sharing one more smile before the door closed. Tom turned around to find the other three looking at him "What?"

"You like her" Dougie smirked

"She's a nice girl" He answered tactfully as he got his guitar out of its case

"That wasn't a no" Danny grinned

"Wasn't a yes either"

Danny, Dougie and Harry looked at each other. No matter how hard Tom tried to hide it, they all knew he had a thing for Lexi, at little one at least, and now they just had to find away to make him admit it...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Room On The Third Floor

Walking though the Hilton Hotel in the centre of Manchester as part of McFly's entourage made Lexi feel giddy inside, despite how tired she was.

Each of the girls walked behind their boyfriend, leaving Lexi to walk behind Tom, who kept looking back and smiling at her, his eyes even more sleepy than hers.

"You girls wait here" Harry said "We'll get the keys"

As the four men walked up to the desk, the three women turned to Lexi. They had all questioned her during the concert on how she felt about Tom, she had spent most of the time blushing and mumbling. She prayed they didn't tell.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lara asked

"No" Lexi said quickly "At least not yet. I'm only seventeen, so I would rather not make qn idiot of myself"

"Hmm" The three women said at once.

"We have a slight problem..."

They turned around to see Danny, rubbing his hands together "They only booked four rooms instead of five"

Lexi turned red "Oh... er... I'll sleep on the bus..."

Tom shook his head "No way in hell am I letting you sleep on that bus by yourself" He sighed "You'll have to come in my room, we'll sort it out somehow"

The eight of them trailed in to the lift which would lead them to their rooms on the third floor. Lara leant on Dougie, Georgia on Danny and Izzy on Harry, leaving Tom and Lexi stood, awkwardly, side by side, though they both wanted to be doing the same as the others, but were unsure of how the other would react.

"What time are we meeting in the morning?" Izzy asked, still hanging on to Harry

"Half ten?" Georgia suggested

"Sounds good to me" Dougie was already walking down the corridor, arm around Lara's shoulder "Night all!"

Stepping in to the room, Tom flicked the light switch, making the four lamps switch on. The first thing they looked at was the bed, then each other.

"I'll sleep on the sofa" Lexi offered

"No, you're the lady, I will" Tom said

"Ha!" Lexi laughed "I'm no lady..."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm the guy, unless you have a..."

"Ok, I'm the lady"

Tom grinned "Seriously, take the bed"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am" He was stood right in front of her now "You look so tired"

"I am, but surely you feel worse"

"Nah, I've got used to it. Although..." He stretched his arms and yawned "...I would like some sleep" He threw his arms around her and made a snoring noise, making her laugh. He pulled her in to a proper hug, she held on to him, head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, a small smile on his face. They moved apart slightly and looked at each other, Lexi blushed.

"Sorry" She whispered

"It's alright" He moved a strand of her hair "I hugged you"

"Yeah but I hugged you back..."

"You're supposed to" He pulled her close again "Have you had a good day?"

Lexi closed her eyes "Would you find it sad if I said amazing?"

"No, cause I feel the same..." He spoke in to her hair "...did I just admit that?"

She giggled "Yeah you did"

He dropped his arms from around her waist and squeezed her hand "I better find the spare covers"

"Yeah, I guess. But listen, I had an idea" She let go of his hand and moved over to the bed and folded the covers in half "You can sleep in the bed now too"

He smiled at her "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you have better things to think about than how we're going to sleep"

Tom pulled down the cover from inside the wardrobe "Trust me, I don't"

Lexi watched him throw it on to the bed and fold like she had. He then pulled off his shirt...

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom" She grabbed her bag and shut the door before he could remove his trousers.

He climbed into bed, pulling the covers around him, so that only the top of his shoulders and his head were poking out.

"Er... Tom...?"

"Yeah?"

"Because I thought I would be in my own room, I bought what I would normally wear to bed. Promise not to laugh?"

Tom's eyebrows went up, why would he laugh at her? "I won't laugh"

Lexi stepped out into the bedroom, wearing an oversized navy t-shirt with a picture of Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry on the front, Tom grinned, it was from their greatest hits tour a few years ago.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" She lay on her half of the bed

"I'm not laughing, I'm smiling" He put an arm around her "Its cute"

"I just feel stupid"

"Don't" He squeezed her shoulder, looking at the clock "We better get some sleep"

"Yeah" She sighed "We had"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- I Think Of Yesterday

Out of the front window, a man in his early thirties, watched Lexi climb out of the red bus. His eyes stayed on her as she stood saying her goodbyes.

"Will we see you at the meet and greets?" Harry called out the window

Lexi stared at the ground "No...I can't afford a SuperCity account"

Tom, who was stood in the door way of the bus, squeezed her shoulder "Leave it to me ok?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling "Really?"

"Of course" He stepped out the bus and put his arms around her, pulling her in to a hug "I'll talk to you soon, ok? Call me or text me if you need me"

"I will" She held on to his hands as his fingers slipped in to hers "Thank you for yesterday. And today"

"You're welcome" He smiled "I should be thanking you though"

"What? Why?"

He shrugged "I had a good time. Been awhile since..." He stopped, a little smile on his face.

Lexi felt her cheeks burn "What?"

Tom shook his head "Nothing don't worry" He squeezed her hand and climbed back on the bus "I'll arrange for you to get a pass to the London Meet and Greets ok?"

She nodded "Thank you"

"Anytime"

"Lexi"

Lexi turned towards the house, to see the young man stood in the door way, arms folded.

"I better go inside" She picked up her bag "So I'll see you in London..."

"Yeah you will" He pressed the button to close the bus door "See you later Lexi"

The four McFly boys, Georgia, Lara and Izzy waved goodbye until they turned the corner, Lexi waving back. Her heart sank as her new friends rounded the corner, worrying she wouldn't see them again.

"They've gone"

Again, she looked back at the house to see the young man, her older brother Frazer. He gestured his baby sister inside, she sighed and pulled her bag inside.

Her home seemed too quiet now, just the low buzz of the television and the kettle, it seemed silent.

"Where are Jen and Henry?" She asked her brother

Jen was her sister-in-law, she had married Lexi's brother three years ago, and they had recently had a baby boy named Henry, after Lexi and Frazer's Father who died in a car crash, along with their Mother, when Lexi was just five years old, leaving Frazer to raise his baby sister, he had only been twenty-one at the time, he acted more like her Father than a brother now-a-days, especially since she had become a teenager, he'd had to become stricter, but he assumed that was the same with all parents, or parent like figures.

"Gone shopping, need some more food in" Frazer was stood in front of her, arms folded, an unreadable expression on his face, and Lexi knew it was her

"What?"

"I don't like this Lexi" He said "You running around the country with a bunch of rock stars on a tour bus..."

"I am not running around the country with them! I went to _one _concert and hung out with them, the only time I went on the tour bus was to come home..."

"The way you looked at Tom was not good, you're going to get hurt. You'll probably never see him again"

"I will! He's sending me a pass to the London meet and greet! I get to see him in July, thank you very much"

"And how are you going to afford to get down there? I won't be taking you. I'm not encouraging this"

"Get the train, I did it this time, I can do it again"

"So you're going to keep seeing him? Seeing them? After everything I've told you about boys?"

_"They're my friends" _She hissed "And it's not just the band I'm hanging out with, Georgia, Lara and Izzy are there too most of the time, nothing will happen. I won't get hurt, you have to trust me"

"I do trust you Lexi" He sighed "It's them I don't trust"

...

Pizza boxes covered Danny's living room floor. The seven of them were sat around the maze of boxes, having finally arrived back in London

"So..." Harry looked at Tom "...what's going on with Lexi? Going to date her?"

Tom picked up his last slice of pizza "Harry, I spent twenty-four hours with her. I think she's a great girl, I would like to stay in contact with her"

"I think you look cute together" Izzy said "You were awfully cuddly with her. Especially on the way home"

"We're comfortable with each other" He answered tactfully

"You were whispering and laughing. Only had eyes for each other" Lara said

Tom turned the colour of the pizza sauce "No, we didn't..."

"You barely spoke to us mate" Danny said "And I swear you were holding hands as well"

Tom couldn't look at his friends "No we weren't..."

"Bullshit!" Dougie yelled "Look at his face. He fancies her"

"No I don't. She's seventeen..."

"So? She has that sexy geek thing going on" Dougie flinched as Lara hit him

"I can't go out with her. She's seventeen. She's amazing, yes, but I can't do anything about it..."

"...Until she's eighteen anyway" Harry swigged his beer back

Tom rolled his eyes "Guys, we're just friends"

"For now" Georgia smirked

Tom thought back to that morning, what it had been like to wake up next to someone again, it hadn't freaked him out, to see her laying there, in fact, it had bought a smile to his face. They had laid there for an hour talking about nothing, just looking at each other. He wanted her, and he knew it, but he couldn't have her, not yet. She was so young, but yet it was like she was nearer his age, she seemed to want a proper relationship, he didn't know if he was right, but it was just the vibe he got from her. Yesterday had been amazing too, she was just... he didn't know, he couldn't find the words to describe her or the time they spent together but he couldn't wait to see her again, he missed her laugh, her smile, the way she felt in his arms. He knew this was wrong but he just couldn't help it...

...He prayed that she still felt this way about him when she turned eighteen...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Big Blue Eyes

Once again, Lexi found herself sat on a train, watching the world go by, but this time she was heading south, for London. On her way to see the band for the first time since April.

She and Tom had texted every day since then, called when they weren't busy. Tom had called her just moments before the pass had come through the letter box, guessing that it would arrive that day... he then asked if she wanted to spend the summer with him.

Frazer hadn't been happy about it, when she waltzed down the stairs and declared she was spending the summer with Tom, he still wasn't now, despite the letter Tom had sent him, he had come to terms with the idea, but he still didn't like it.

It had been a few days since Lexi's pass had arrived that the letter for Frazer had come through the door, she had thrown the post at him, still angry that he wasn't letting her go. There had been a long silence before he began to read the letter out loud.

"_'Dear Mr Porter, my name is Tom Fletcher and I am writing to you about your younger sister, Lexi'" _He had turned around to look at Lexi "Did you put him up to this?"

"What?" She exclaimed "No, keep reading"

_"'I understand why you may think that it is a bad idea for her to come spend the summer with me, trust me, I wouldn't like the idea of my little sister being that far away for six weeks, hanging out with some celebrity, but I promise to care for your sister. I won't take her partying in stupid clubs because I hate those myself, I'll feed her properly, not endless takeaways. Send me a list of things that can and can't be done and I promise to stick by them. I think your sister is an amazing girl and I just want to get to know her more, I promise I will not let her out of my sight._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thomas Fletcher'" _

It had been thanks to that letter that she was sat on this very train, her suitcase full of nearly every item of clothing she owned. Finally on her way to see her famous friends again.

...

Standing on a chair, Tom changed the light bulb in the room that Lexi would be sleeping in, his cat, Marvin, sat on the dressing table glaring at him. Tom knew the cat was annoyed that he wasn't allowed on the freshly made bed

"Don't look at me like that" He sighed "I don't want her constantly sneezing"

Marvin jumped down, still glaring, and trotted out the room, Tom rolled his eyes, he had to have the cat with the worst attitude in the world.

A knock sounded on the door downstairs, causing Tom to jump down and put the chair where it should be. He leant down to adjust his Trilby in the mirror and to make sure his buttons were done up right. That had to be her.

He ran down the stairs, taking a deep breath before reaching the door. Why was he so nervous? He shouldn't be... should he?

With a hot hand, he opened the door... to find Danny, Dougie and Harry. He let out a sigh.

"Don't look so disappointed mate" Danny said "Cause look who we found!"

The three of them moved aside to reveal Lexi, hers and Tom's lips spread in to grins.

"Hey" They said together, making Lexi blush

"Come in, I'll show you where you're staying"

The four of them walked in to the house, Dougie looking at his watch "We can't be long" He said "Got to be there in three-quarters of an hour"

"Yeah ok, we'll be down in a second" Tom lead her along a wide corridor, stopping at the room beside his own "Here you go" He pulled her bag in to her room "Is this ok?"

Lexi stood in the middle of the room and spun around, falling on to the white bed spread "Its awesome"

He laughed "It's just a double bed"

"I never get a double bed to myself"

"Well don't worry, this is your bed. At least for the next month anyway"

She sat up and smiled at him, suddenly feeling shy again. He felt the same feeling begin to swirl in the bottom of his stomach as he sat beside her "How was the journey down here?"

There was a slight laugh in her voice "Kind of tiring actually, which is strange because all I've done is sit on a train"

"You can stay here if you like, while I go with the guys..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He noticed her crestfallen expression "No! No, of course not, just if you're tired, I thought it might help if you stayed and had some sleep while I'm out. The fans will just glare at you anyway because you're with us..." He looked at his feet "...I'm just trying to protect you"

She smiled again "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay"

"It's not that I don't want you there, it's just I didn't think how they would react"

"Its fine, I'll stay here. Don't worry"

Tom looked at her big sparkling blue eyes, they did that every time he looked at her, he couldn't help smiling as he pulled her in to a hug "You'll be ok, yeah?"

"Of course I will be" She hugged him back "I'll even order dinner. Or make it"

"Oi!" Danny called up the stairs "Will you two hurry up?"

Tom looked at her with a sad smile "I'll be back later" He gave her a squeeze and walked out the room.

As the front door slammed shut, Lexi ran to the window, watching each of them climb in the car. Tom looked up at the window, a surprised expression spread on to his face, he had obviously not expected to see her there. He waved to her as he climbed in the car.

She turned her back on the window and looked around the room... now what?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- I'm In The Wrong Place, At The Wrong Time 

Travelling down the road back to Tom's house, Danny and Harry sniggered at something a crazed fan had tried to do to Dougie that day, but they soon quietened down when they realised Tom hadn't cracked a smile, he was too busy staring out the window. He had been quiet all day. They knew he felt bad for leaving Lexi home alone.

"Alright mate?" Dougie asked

Tom's hand was covering his mouth "Yeah fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been dead quiet all day" Danny said "You're on your way home now, she's obviously fine otherwise she would have called"

"I shouldn't have left her. I should have insisted she come..."

"It was probably best that Lexi didn't come" Harry said "She probably would of been bored. Or you would have spent all your time with her, which wouldn't have made the fans very happy"

"I know but I invited her to spend her summer with me and I fuck off out leaving her in a strange house..."

"You're a rock star, she gets it!" Danny said "Did she storm out the house? No. Did she throw a fit? No. She's obviously fine with it"

The car came to a halt outside Tom's house, he looked at his friends "You guys coming in?"

They shook their heads

"Not today" Dougie said "Let you have some..." He winked "..._alone time" _

Tom rolled his eyes and climbed out the car without another word. He could see the living room light on through the closed curtains as his hands scrambled around in his jacket for his house key.

Lexi sat up as she heard the key rattle in the front door. Her heart pounded at the thought of Tom being home. Finally alone since their night in Manchester. Not that they would be sharing a bed this time around.

"I had no idea it would last that long!" He called from the hallway "I'm so sorry" He stood in the doorway "I assume you've already eaten?"

She shook her head "I was waiting for you"

"Its eight thirty, you should have eaten"

"I was waiting for you" She said again

He smiled at her "Alright. What do you want?"

...

Dim sunlight filled Lexi's room, it was just bright enough to make her eyes open, but that wasn't what woke her, it was the constant meowing coming from outside her door.

"You aren't coming in Marvin!"

She heard a laugh, coming from the other side of the wall, obviously Tom's. Her bedroom door swung open.

Tom was wearing a pair of dark blue jogging bottoms that fitted him in all the right places. He had no shirt on, allowing Lexi to study the top half of his body, her eyes landing on the black star on the left side of his chest.

"Morning" He smiled

She returned his smile, her eyes closed "Morning"

"Sorry, did Marvin wake you?"

"Yeah, but its ok, can't lay in bed all day" She threw her covers back and slid out of bed "What's the plan for the day?"

"Having a barbeque about four, nothing til then"

"Who's coming?" Lexi took a sip of her water

"The guys, the girls and my family"

She choked on her water "Y-y-y-your family?!"

"I thought you might react like that..."

"Oh my God..."

"It'll be fine, they know you're here..."

"Do they know how old I am?!"

He looked down at his feet "...no"

"Tom!"

"It'll be fine!" He wrapped his arms around her "Don't worry"

"But I'm seventeeeeeeeen..." She complained into his chest

"It doesn't matter. They'll just be glad I'm happy again"

She looked up at him as he caressed her cheek "I make you happy?"

"Of course" He smiled "I wouldn't have asked you to stay if you didn't"

Both of their cheeks went crimson, looking in to each others eyes. Tom sighed as he kissed her forehead in frustration, he couldn't kiss her any other way. This just wasn't fair.

"Don't worry, ok?" He stepped towards the door "I'll be in the shower if you need me"

Lexi sank on to her bed as Tom left the room. Meeting his family already? Could she handle that? She wasn't so sure.

There was only one way she would find out...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! I know it's been sooooooooo long, but this is what happens when you go back to school! I'll update ASAP from now on!**

Chapter Eight- The World Can Be A Lonley Place, Without The One That Puts A Smile On Your Face

Smoke rose up from the barbeque in the far corner of the back garden. The four women, Lexi, Lara, Georgia and Izzy, watched the boys out of the window, spraying each other with the hose, like typical teenage boys would

"I don't think they'll ever grow up" Georgia sighed, drink in hand

"I have the least grown up" Lara pointed out "You have the most grown up" She said, nodding to Izzy

"Hmmmm, I don't know" Izzy said "Tom can be more mature sometimes"

Georgia watched Lexi who was looking out the window as she filled bowls with food "Lucky Lexi"

Lexi jumped at the sound of her name "Huh?"

"Nothing" She smiled "Just saying you're lucky that you have the second most grown up guy"

"I don't have him..."

"But you want him" Izzy said

"So?"

Tom came in to the kitchen, shaking the water out of his blonde hair "Come outside, its awesome"

"When you put the water away" Lara said

Tom sighed and shouted out the door "Enough with the water guys"

"BOOOOOO!" Danny, Dougie and Harry yelled, but turned it off all the same.

"Go on then you three"

Lara, Georgia and Izzy raised their eyebrows, Tom had made it clear he wanted to be alone with Lexi.

"Alright?" He said

"Yeah" She poured the last packet of crisps in to the bowl "Just a little shaky"

"Don't be nervous" He squeezed her arm "It's just my family"

She gave a nervous laugh "Yeah, that's what scares me"

Wrapping his arms around her and whispered "There's no need to be scared love." He laughed at himself "Did I just call you love?"

She nodded "Yeah... you did..."

He cleared his throat "Do you like me calling you that?"

"Only if you like calling me it"

He smiled "I do"

The doorbell echoed throughout the house, Tom heard Lexi gulp. "Don't worry" He said again "It'll be fine, you pop the food outside and I'll get the door"

Lexi hurried out the back door as Tom walked towards the front. Admittedly, he was feeling quite nervous himself. He hadn't told his parents the whole story. They knew he had met a girl named Lexi and that they were spending time together, but they had no idea she was a fan and just how old she was.

Stood at the door, was a girl in her late teens, her hazel eyes huge, and a mass of blonde curls surrounding her petite face, this was Tom's nineteen year old sister, Carrie, and behind her, stood their parents, Bob, who's grey hair was thinning on top. and Debbie, who had dyed her hair a similar blonde to her children, though theirs was naturally that colour.

"Hey guys" He smiled "Come in"

The three of them walked in the door, returning his smile, but only his father picked up on his nerves "What's the matter son?"

Tom scratched the back of his head "Lexi, the girl I told you about, is here"

"Ahh"

Tom had confined in his Dad about a week earlier, unsure on what to do about Lexi. They had both agreed that it was too soon for him to say anything about how he felt, especially as she was only seventeen, but both men it could be difficult to know where to draw the line. They also knew that it didn't help that Lexi wouldn't know where to draw the line either.

"She's really nervous about meeting you all, you and mum especially, so can you try to make sure mum doesn't judge her? She can be sensitive"

"I'll try, you know what your mothers like"

Tom nodded, and led his father through the kitchen and out in to the garden, where everyone was chatting and laughing...

...all except Lexi who had hidden herself by the barbecue. Tom looked at his father and gestured for him to follow him.

"Lexi..."

Lexi turned in the direction of his voice as he slid an arm around her waist.

"Lexi, this is my Dad, Bob, Dad, this Lexi"

Bob stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you Lexi. I've heard a lot about you"

She shook his hand "You have?" She looked at Tom, whose face was turning as red as the uncooked burgers

"I have indeed" Bob smiled

_"Dad!" _Tom protested

"What?"

...

Carrie watched Lexi from across the garden. She hadn't seen her brother this happy in a while, she was just confused that it was a seventeen year old that was making him this way. The girl was nice enough, they had a conversation, though she only seemed to be able to speak confidently when Tom was present, that was worrying, did that mean she didn't have confidence the rest of the time?

Out of the corner of her eye, Carrie noticed her mother watching her brother and his friend also. "You don't approve do you mum?"

Debbie shrugged "I haven't got a fixed opinion yet, do I find it odd? Considering their age difference? Yes. But if she makes your brother happy"

"But I don't understand why..."

"Neither do I, but again, as long as he's happy, its fine by me. And as long as he doesn't do anything stupid until she's eighteen..."

Carrie rolled her eyes, her older brother wasn't stupid, or not stupid enough, to sleep with Lexi... not yet anyway...

...or she at least hoped he wasn't


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine I'm Starting To Fall In Love

The last embers burned out as Tom looked at his watch, everyone else had left half an hour ago, leaving just him and Lexi in the dark garden. He had one arm around her shoulder, holding her against his chest, his other hand ran up and down her leg, trying to keep her warm, but it wasn't working, he could feel her shivering. Lifting her head he said "Do you want to go inside? You're freezing"

"But I'm comfy..."

Caressing her cheek, he smiled "We can sit like this"

"Ok" She didn't move, running her fingers through his hair.

Their eyes had only met like this once before, in Manchester, and they had fought it with all their strength, but they couldn't do it today. Neither knew who leant in, but one moment they were gazing in to each other eyes, the next moment, their lips were touching ever so slightly, like they were too afraid to kiss fully, knowing that it was wrong. It was risky too, sat out where the surrounding houses could see.

"Maybe we should go inside" Tom whispered, his breath tickling her ear. He felt her shake. Did she want him like he wanted her?

"Maybe we should"

Tom stood, holding his hand out for her, she took it, allowing him to pull her inside. She leant against the kitchen side as he locked the door, throwing the keys on the side and looping both arms around her waist. She held on to him, touching his face as his lips gently pressed against her jaw. She let out a sigh, kissing his neck whilst pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she pulled his clothing over his head

"I don't know" He held her hands and kissed each knuckle "But we can stop if you don't like it"

"I never said I don't like it" She pecked his lips, making him want her more "But maybe, for now, it would be best if we stopped"

"When your eighteen?"

She nodded "Then I'm all yours" She kissed his lips once more then walked out the room

Tom waited until he heard her bedroom door shut, then proceeded up the stairs himself Why had he tried to do that? She had only been here one night! He had told himself he couldn't do anything until she was eighteen... but now he at least knew she wanted him too...

**A/N- All reviews welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Reviews welcome**

Chapter Ten- Here Comes The Storm

The smell of eggs wafted through the floorboards, waking Tom from his slumber. What was Lexi doing? Was she trying to distract him from what had happened last night? Trying to make him forget? How could he? He had wanted her all night. He also knew she had been up a lot of the night, clearly unable to sleep, like him. That, or she was sleep walking.

He swung his legs out of bed as he heard the clanking of plates. He put his glasses on his face and headed down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Lexi was cooking eggs, bacon and sausages, in a bid to make up for last night. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of it though. He wanted her, _her _of all people! But they had to wait, she didn't want to get Tom into trouble. The press would go insane. She didn't want them hounding him, he liked his privacy and so did she. She wasn't about to ruin that for him. They would have to wait until November, her birthday, that was just over three months away...

"Morning"

She dropped the spatula at the sight of Tom stood in the doorway, in the same bottoms as he had been in the previous morning, no shirt on and his thick black glass. Her heart raced "Morning"

"What's all this?" Tom said, leaning against the kitchen bar

Lexi shrugged "Couldn't sleep so I got up and made you breakfast. Plus you've got a busy day at the studio..."

_"We've _got a busy day at the studio"

She started putting food on his plate "You still want me to come?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because of last night..."

"Don't worry about that" He said "We'll just keep it between us, no one else needs to know"

She passed him his breakfast "I know, I just thought..."

"Hey" He held her hand "I said don't worry about it, ok?"

He didn't say, but he felt her pulse go up a notch when he touched her hand, he hoped that she didn't notice his do the same.

...

The rain couldn't be heard through the sound proof studio, as Danny, Dougie and Harry jammed in the studio, awaiting the arrival of Tom and Lexi. Harry spun his drumsticks in his hands as Danny said what the other two were thinking.

"Where the fuck are they?"

Dougie shrugged "Probably doing something they shouldn't be"

"I wish they would hurry up and tell each other" Harry said

"How do we know that they haven't?" Dougie said "We don't know, but Tom won't do anything until she's eighteen"

"Good point" Danny sighed "Looks like we'll have to wait a bit longer"

The other two sighed as the studio door opened, Tom carrying his guitar and Lexi carrying a notebook.

"Hey guys" Tom grinned "Sorry we're late, we were writing a song"

Dougie raised an eyebrow "You two? Writing a song?"

Tom pulled his guitar out of its case, he started strumming chords, making Lexi smile.

"Can we hear it?" Harry asked

"Not yet" Lexi said "We still have some kinks to work out"

The three of them exchanged glances, maybe hearing their lovey dovey duet wasn't such a good idea anyway...

...

Thunder crashed over head, almost making Lexi spill her hot chocolate everywhere as Tom passed it to her.

"This is ridiculous" She sighed "Hot chocolate and a blanket in late July! It was a lovely day yesterday, now look at it!"

Tom set down his drink on the table as he sat beside her "So you don't like the idea of snuggling under a blanket with me?"

She sipped her drink and placed it next to his "Of course I like the idea" She rested her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her "I love it. I just meant the weather contrast"

He rested his head on hers "I know what you meant"

They sat in silence, the only sounds in the house being their breathing, the television and the occasional sound from the cats. Tom held back a sigh as Lexi put an arm around him, like he had done to her. This wasn't fair, especially as she looked up and gave him that beautiful smile. He just wanted to kiss her once...

Lexi turned as Tom held her tighter, she moved closer to him, her knee on his thigh. She felt his lips on her forehead, making her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lexi..."

She looked at him again. He didn't need to speak, she could see it in his eyes.

Their lips only touched gently at first, just like their kiss from the previous night, but then it changed. It became more passionate, still soft, but not like before. He pulled her on to his lap, their bodies crushed together…

…they stopped at exactly the same time. Lexi climbed off his lap and sat on the floor as Tom looked towards the window.

"We can't carry on like this" He said

She looked at the sandy carpet "I know… do you want me to go home?"

His head snapped round "What? No. Why would I want you to go home?"

"Because I've only been here three days and this has happened twice"

"No" He shook his head "No. The last thing I want is for you to go home" He slid on to the floor beside her "We'll been fine Lexi, don't worry. We can do this" He put his arms around her "We can"

"But we said we were waiting til I'm eighteen, that's not for another three months…"

"I'm sure with some willpower we'll do it"

"You might be able to…"

He laughed "You will too. We'll just try to be around the others as much as possible"

"Yeah, we can do" She took a deep breath as she took hold of his hand "We can"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Reviews welcomed**

Chapter Eleven- You and I have got a lot in common

A few weeks passed. Tom and Lexi forced themselves to spend as much time with other people as possible, to avoid doing anything they shouldn't, so when Frazer called to say he and his family would come see them on the way back from their holiday, they agreed instantly.

Lexi stood by the window, watching Tom plump the cushions and sort out the rest of the living room. Her head snapped around at the sound of a car but it continued to drive past.

"You know Henry will just mess this up right?"

"I know, but at least it looks presentable to begin with" Tom said "Couldn't leave it in the state it was in"

They looked at each other, both of them noticing their nerves, but they daren't hug, in case Frazer pulled up outside.

"Why are you looking so nervous?" Lexi sighed "I should be the one that's nervous"

Tom frowned in confused "Why should you be? He's just your brother to you, to me, he's the man who can take you away from me forever, and I can't handle that. You're in my life now and I don't want you to leave it"

Lexi's heart melted at his words. She stepped away from the window and hugged him. He had never held her so tightly before, it was like he was afraid that Frazer would march through the door and take her away. She would never let that happen.

They jumped apart at the sound of a car door closing. Tom squeezed her hand and went to open the door, she followed, not wanting Tom to answer the door alone. She was just as worried about Frazer taking her away as Tom was.

Frazer was surprised to find both his baby sister and Tom at the front door before they had even started up the garden path. He could see that they were nervous, there was no need for Lexi to be nervous, Tom had every right to be, he found one thing wrong and he was taking Lexi straight home...

...

"I'm doing ok aren't I?"

Lexi nodded "Of course. If you weren't, they wouldn't be leaving Henry with us later"

Things had been awkward at first, each of them feeling uncomfortable, but soon they all started to relax. Tom was relieved that he was getting on with Lexi's older brother, maybe it was because they both cared so much about Lexi, he hoped Frazer could see that.

Frazer walked into the kitchen, fastening his watch "Now are you two sure you are ok watching Henry tonight?"

"Yes" Lexi smiled "You two haven't been out since he was born, take a break for a night"

"Hmmm" He looked at Tom "Are you ok with this?"

"Oh yeah, fine, I've baby sat before"

"Alright" Frazer went to the door of the kitchen and called "Jen! Are you nearly ready?"

A woman with long red hair, walked in to kitchen, holding a baby of about four months old in her arms, she handed the baby to Lexi "All set"

"Good" Frazer turned back to Lexi and Tom "We shouldn't be too late, Henry should be asleep for the night but you know what to do if he wakes up Lexi"

Lexi nodded "Stay out as late as you like, we'll be fine" She shooed them out the house "Go on, have fun!"

Tom laughed as he heard the front door close "You just want the baby to yourself"

"Obviously" She stroked Henry's head "I love looking after him. I always knew I wanted a family, but since Henry was born, I've wanted nothing more..." She stopped as she realised that it was Tom she was talking to. Her cheeks burned scarlet.

"That's sweet" Tom smiled "It's nice that there are still some girls out there who just want that" He touched her cheek "And one day, you'll have that"

...

Coming down the stairs, Lexi could hear a voice singing a soft lullaby. She smiled, moving discreetly towards door, sticking her head around the corner.

Tom was pacing a small part of the living room, patting Henry's back, singing to him. He felt surprisingly comfortable with Lexi's nephew, his singing had sent him straight back to sleep. He wanted to be a father. He knew that, he had for a while. But he couldn't think of that now, no matter how natural Lexi was. It wouldn't happen. Not yet. He turned around to see Lexi stood in the door way, a smile on her face.

"He woke up..."

"I heard" She smiled as she walked over to them "You're a natural"

"So are you"

"He looks so comfortable with you"

"You think so?"

"Yeah" She grinned.

Lexi sat on the couch, continuing to watch Tom sway side to side as he held her nephew in his arms. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, one day, that would be their baby in his arms. Big hazel eyes and tufts of blonde hair. She knew she was young, but now she was sure of what she wanted.

And she was certain Tom wanted that too.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- ****Lyrics belong to McFly.******

**Reviews welcome**

Chapter Twelve I'll Be Your Man 

The room became black as Lexi hung up her mobile phone, silent tears falling down her face. It was the eve of her eighteenth birthday and she hadn't seen Tom in just over two months, she was supposed to be seeing him the very next day, but he and Dougie had a book signing for _'The Dinosaur Who Pooped Christmas', _it had been arranged for months and both boys had forgotten about it, and of course it couldn't be changed.

She fell back into the pillows, gripping her sheets. She had been planning her birthday for months, long before she had met Tom, but now he wasn't able to come, she didn't feel like throwing the party anymore, not really. Even though Danny, Harry, Georgia, Izzy and Lara were still coming

Her birthday had meant more to her since she had met Tom. They could finally be together. But God knows when she would get to see him now...

...

Tom looked at his watch, six o'clock. Why was this taking so long? They had already seen so many people, and it looked as if double that were left. He couldn't show that he was anxious to leave. He _had _to get to Lexi's birthday party. He had a plan, it had to happen, he wanted her to remember her eighteenth birthday forever.

Dougie watched his friend politely make small talk as he signed each fans book, but he knew Tom's mind was somewhere else. It was with Lexi. He knew that Tom had a plan, he just hoped they got back in time to put it in to action.

...

Frazer watched his baby sister mope around the hall that had been especially decorated for her eighteenth birthday and sighed. He had never seen her look so grown up, in her short black dress, a little too short in his opinion, her blonde hair in her waves, she looked beautiful... the only thing missing was a smile. He sighed, turning to Danny & Harry "Are you sure he's coming?"

"Of course" Danny swigged back a beer "Dougie text me saying they'll be here any moment"

"Yeah but is that a normal moment or a Dougie moment...?" Harry asked

"Good point"

Frazer's phone went off in his pocket, he pulled it out and grinned "Alright guys... its time"

As Harry and Danny headed in one direction, Frazer headed towards the table Lexi was sat at with Georgia, Izzy, and Lara.

"Lexi, come with me"

She frowned "Why?"

"Just come with me for a sec, alright?"

She sighed, getting up to follow her brother... not noticing the three women smile.

Lexi stood alone in the middle of the dance floor as the deejay's music cut out. She frowned, why was she just randomly stood here? She knew it was her birthday and she was supposed to be the centre of attention but this was ridiculous...

As she went to walk away to question her brother, the opening bars to _'I'll Be Your Man' _blasted through the speakers of the room, but it sounded... live?

_"Been all around the world..." _

Her head snapped round to the door. Dougie was walking through the door, playing his shining bass guitar.

_"...I never met a girl..." _

As Dougie climbed on stage, the curtains opened to show Danny and Harry already playing...wait...if Dougie was here...did that mean...?!

_"...Who does the things you do..." _

Lexi looked towards the door again, to see Tom walk through the large door way, wearing a black suit, white shirt and converse. His dark blonde hair was unstyled and long. He pulled her close to his body as he continued to sing

_"...And puts me in the mood _

_To love you and treat you right _

_So come here, and close your eyes _

_Lie back, release your mind _

_And let the world fall down_

_While I'm by your side _

_I'll be your man through the fire _

_I'll hold your hand through the flames _

_I'll be the one you desire _

_Honey, cause I want you to understand _

_I'll be your man _

_I can lay with you for days _

_The years can pass away _

_There's lipstick on my face _

_And I love the way you taste _

_And I'm right here, so lock the door _

_Because you need me _

_But I need you more _

_And I don't care, 'bout your mistakes_

_Because they all went away _

_When I found you baby _

_I'll be your man through the fire _

_I'll hold your hand through the flames _

_I'll be the one you desire_

_Honey, cause I want you to understand _

_I'll be your man _

_Oh, I'll be your man through the fire_

_I'll hold your hand through the flame_

_I'll be the one you desire _

_Honey, cause I want you to understand _

_I'll be your man..."_

Tom ran his fingers through her curls...

_"...Oh, I'll be your man" _

...and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He wanted to do so much more, but knew he couldn't in front of all these people. So he held on to her hands, taking in what she looked like so he could remember this forever. He took in that she was wearing a tight black silk dress, her golden hair in loose curls and that her beautiful blue eyes were full of tears, he smiled, wiping them away as a few gathered in the corners of his own "So..." He kissed her again "...can I be your man?"

She laughed slightly "What a silly question" She pecked him "Of course you can. You are. You always have been"

"And I always hope to be"

She smiled "But the question is...do you need a woman?"

"I do... and I no longer have to look for her"

Suddenly, they didn't care that they were being watched. They did something they had been dieing to do for so long, something that was difficult for two rather anti social people. They kissed like couples should, not a sweet peck, or a gentle brush, but properly kissed. The way they always should have done.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Just a thought, this story is going to be quite long so I thought odf splitting it in two... or would you rather I just wrote one really long fanfic? **

**Reviews welcomed**

Chapter Thirteen- "Do not disturb" sign, the back of his mind

The hustle and bustle of Kings Cross Station didn't stop Lexi running with her bags, desperately trying to find her boyfriend.

It had been three days since they had last seen each other. Tom had left midday on Christmas Eve, and it was now midday on December 28th. They had spent the days leading up to Christmas at Lexi's house, being forced to sleep in seperate rooms. They had helped Jen set up last moment Christmas things, and looked after Henry, but now they could spend until the third of January doing whatever they pleased...

Through the crowd, she saw Tom. He wasn't exactly hard to miss, wearing the same green, white and brown fleece he always did, with his beanie hat and thickly black rimmed glasses, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans, it was the jacket that gave him away, brightly coloured in a sea of black and navy office wear.

Tom looked up to see Lexi rushing towards him, he grinned and started to move towards her. She dropped her bags instantly as he wrapped his arms around her, finally back where she wanted to be.

"That was the longest three days of my life" She complained

"I know" He said "I know, but we're together now" They started walking towards the exit "And no ones going to bother us, not until the 30th anyway when we start arranging stuff for the New Years party"

"So we're alone for the next forty-eight hours?"

"Yep..." He paused, pulling his car key out of his pocket "...apart from the cats"

She laughed "You sound like a crazy cat man"

"I am a crazy cat man, but you wouldn't change me"

"You're right" She kissed his cheek "I wouldn't"

...

Sitting on the floor with the fire burning in front of them, Tom wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist as her hand gently moved up and down his neck. He pulled her on to his lap and dotted soft kisses along her collarbone, hearing her breath catch in her throat, he started up her neck, leading to the corner of her mouth.

Lexi ran her hand through his hair "Maybe we should go upstairs"

Tom nodded as she climbed off his lap, but he noticed she had a tiny flicker of worry on her face "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" She held both his hands, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips

"Lexi, love, I know you" He pulled her closer "If you're afraid..."

"Tom..."

"...If you don't feel ready..."

"...Tommmm..."

"...We can wait"

She smiled, gently touching his face, "Tom, I'm ready. I'm nervous, but I'm with you, and you make me feel safe. There is no one I would rather do this with" She sighed "But if you don't want to..."

"What gave you that idea?" He frowned "Of course I do" He kissed her hair "Of course I do" He lifted her chin, giving her a slow, gentle kiss, as she jumped, wrapping her legs around him, making him fall on to the sofa, both of them too distracted to hear the door open...

"Tom, did I leave my...?" Dougie gasped at the position Tom and Lexi were in "Whoa! Ok! Sorry! You're busy!"

Lexi climbed off of Tom's lap. She couldn't look at Dougie as she sheepishly walked past him, fastening her shirt again.

"Sorry Tom"

"It's alright Doug" He sighed "Now what did you leave?"

Upstairs, Lexi threw her clothes on to the floor as she got changed for bed, she wasn't in the mood now. Luckily they hadn't gotten far enough for Dougie to see anything bad, but still, it had been enough to put her off for the night.

Tom sighed as the front door slammed behind Dougie. He knew Lexi wouldn't be up for it now and he couldn't blame her to be honest, he would feel awkward if it had been one her best friends who had walked in on them in that position… they would just have to try again another day.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Reviews Welcomed**

Chapter Fourteen- This Bed Is Burning Up to Ninety Nine Degrees Honey

Standing in the bedroom, Lexi had her hands on her hips, looking at her outfit that was laid out on the bed, wondering if it was too much for a house party, even if it was New Years...

...but she felt tonight was the night for her and Tom. She wanted to tease him a little, nothing major, just to make him hot under the collar and show him she wasn't the shy girl he thought she was... at least not in the bedroom anyway. She was already wearing lacy black underwear, she hoped that would do it, if nothing else would.

Tom opened the door to his bedroom, closing it automatically as soon as he saw Lexi in her underwear. He looked her up and down, she looked good. Amazing even.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her bare waist

She gently pushed herself against him "I'm wondering if what I want to wear is a bit much"

Tom swallowed, had she done that on purpose? He wasn't sure "To be honest" He kissed her neck "I like what you're wearing now"

His breath tickled the back of her neck, she knew his lips were millimeters away from her, she turned and gave him a kiss that they both wished could last forever, but Lexi pulled away as she felt the tip of his tongue touch her lips.

"We have guests downstairs..."

He kissed her neck repeatedly, hands gripping her behind "But Lexi..."

It took all of Lexi's strength to say it "Later. Now go on, the others will wonder where you are"

"I don't care"

"Your parents and sister are downstairs"

That seemed to shock him in to pulling away "Good point... but you won't be long will you?"

She shook her head "No, I'll only be a few minuets"

He sighed "Ok… I'll be in the garden"

She watched him leave, their gaze wasn't broken until he closed the door. He really needed some air…

Out in the garden, Tom found Dougie out by the drinks, trying to fish out the last bottle of fizzy water from the other drinks

"Alright?" Dougie asked

Tom pulled at the collar of his shirt a bit "Yeah... just warm"

"It's the middle of December! How can you be warm?" He looked back at the house "But there are a lot of people in there"

Tom nodded "But it doesn't help when your girlfriend is only wearing lacy black underwear and keeps kissing you"

Dougie grinned "Tom's feeling horny"

"Shut up Dougie"

"Tom wants to do Lexi"

"I said _shut up!_"

"What's the matter boys?"

Both of them turned around to see Lexi stood in the door way, wearing a short black dress and heels. She teetered over to Tom, holding on to his shoulder, he stood so his arm was around her waist.

"Nothing" Dougie said "Just banter"

"Oh" Lexi said, brushing herself against Tom and kissing his cheek "Just the usual then. Why are you out here anyway?"

"Dougie was getting a drink and I..." Tom felt slightly uncomfortable admitting it "...needed some air"

"Well I'm freezing, can we go inside instead please?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on the jaw "And warm me up?"

Dougie sniggered "Oh, he'll warm you up alright"

_"Dougie!" _Tom chased him inside, leaving Lexi with a smile on her face.

Her plan seemed to be working

...

Everyone else had gathered in the living room, preparing for midnight, leaving Tom and Lexi in the kitchen.

"Lexi" Tom barely breathed as he kissed the space beneath her ear "I don't want to be down here..." He gasped as Lexi ran her finger around the top of his underwear "...when its midnight, singing Auld Lang Syne with them. I want..." He paused, kissing her as her hand went up and down his thigh "...I want to be upstairs. Instead of watching fireworks..." He pulled her face up to his, caressing her cheek and gazing in to her blue eyes "...I want to be making them instead"

Without saying a word, Lexi stood up. Tom took her hands, and lead the way upstairs.

After shutting the door, the room seemed silent. Tom smiled as Lexi became her normal size again as she removed her shoes.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked

"I wouldn't have teased you all night if I wasn't" She unfastened the top buttons on his shirt "Are you ok with this?"

"What does this tell you?" He held her against the door, his body pushing against hers, giving her a sweet kiss as he unfastened her dress "And why wouldn't I be ok with it? You're my girlfriend, of course I am"

As she moved away from the wall, her dress fell to the ground. Tom switched off the light as she switched on the light over the bed, meeting him at the foot of the bed. She slowly unfastened his shirt, teasing him with playful kisses, then sliding down to his trousers, pressing her fingers against him as she pulled the zip down. Tom pulled her up and removed her bra, kissing her lips to her nipples, he knew it was working when she let out a quiet moan. She took out her hair band as he turned her around, gently moving her hair, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts, as she ran her hand up and down his thigh, feeling him raise. His hand travelled downwards, in to her lace black underwear, massaging there instead.

Bending down, Lexi kissed the skin above his boxers, hearing him groan, and seeing that he was ready, she placed her hands in the back of his boxers and pulled them down, stroking the back of his legs.

Tom sank as Lexi rose up, he bit the corner of her underwear and pulled her all the way down her legs.

Laying on the bed, Lexi watched Tom move towards her, kissing from the insides of her thighs to her lips. As she felt his warm bare body against hers, panic set in, she could no longer keep up a front. Tom could see the panic in her eyes.

"Its alright" He said "We don't have to..."

"But we do. I really want to. But I'm scared of the pain..."

"I'm not going to lie, every girl I've spoken to says it hurts" He caressed her face "But I'm here. I'll make sure you're ok" He kissed her forehead "And I'll stop if it hurts too much. I promise"

She took a deep breath "Ok... I trust you... I'm ready"

He paused, giving her a tiny kiss "I love you Lexi"

"I love you Tom" She whispered

As Tom covered her mouth with his own, he wrapped the covers around them, not hearing everyone cheering and singing.

And they certainly didn't hear the fireworks going off outside as they became one.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, so sorry its been so long, had lots going on and a major change to the plot, so didn't want to post anything til I knew it was all ok. Sorry its so short! Next one will be longer, I promise

Chapter Fifteen- Home Is Where The Heart Is 

New Years had been and gone, Strolling through the school grounds, for the first time in six years, Lexi no longer felt that this was her home, where she belonged.

Cara had left two months ago to work in a nursery. Her remaining friends had turned against her, secretly jealous that she was dating a famous pop star. Her grades were slipping, even with Tom's help in her two music classes. She just didn't belong anymore...

Glancing around the large blue room, no one met her eyes, she could feel her heart breaking. It was the final straw. She was done here.

Turning away from the rest of the room, she pulled out her phone...

...

Groaning, Tom rolled over, eyes still closed, hand scrabbling for his phone "Hello?"

"Tom?"

The sound of Lexi's voice made his eyes snap open "Lexi? Love, what's matter?"

She sighed "I don't belong here"

He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open "What? Of course you do"

"No" She sighed again "I know where I should be"

"So do I... but Frazer would go mental"

"But... I belong there... next to you..."

"I know... "

"So... please...?"


End file.
